


Unwanted Vermin

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Actual Drug Use, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Family, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Prostitution, Racial Tension, Searching for Happiness, Struggling, Violence, mentions of drug use, racial issues, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattrap is unfortunate enough to be a Beast Mode in a world that thinks they're nothing but vermin and scum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: Welcome to Kaon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WiP but every tag mentioned will be there at some point so be warned. Specific tags will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter if they contain it. More will be added as the story progresses.

The problem with Kaon was the mechs that lived there. Wouldn’t be too bad a place if everyone wasn’t out to either kill each other or take their stuff. The economy was alright thanks to all of the industry so there was enough junk to go around, the Prime allowed the worst of Cybertron to carry out their daily lives without too much trouble so the shootings and gangs were quiet, and frankly it could be Helix. Compared to that place, Kaon was the upper district if Iacon.

No, it was the mechs you had to worry about. Getting stabbed for a few credits was fairly common despite what the officials tried to make you believe. Almost every daily cycle you heard about someone offlining permanently due to some stupid reason. Some people just value their purses more than their own lives, and they end up slagged. Go figure.

It wasn’t that bad, though. You got used to it. You had to. If you didn’t you'd either end up dead or in the slammer, and _no one_ wanted to visit Tripticon prison. Oh no you only when there if you planned on dying early. You adapted and accepted that Kaon wasn’t the best of places. You watched your back and just tried to get through the day. Kaon was home to the smelting pits and the Gladiator Arenas. If you expected the place to be a ray of sunshine then something was wrong with you.

Not everyone was a slag eater though. There were honest mechs who tried to make a living in Kaon’s various factories and workshops. They worked, they got paid, they tried not to get robbed when they got home, and they did it all over again. The cycle repeated each day. The same thing over, and over, until they eventually offlined. What a life.

Acidic rain trickled down from the sky and left the city in a quiet haze. Most mechs couldn’t feel the rain when it was this light, but then again they didn’t have fur for it to cling to. It didn’t burn today, so that was always a bonus, but it still made Rattrap chilled to his inner struts. Damn rain sapped the heat out of his small frame quicker than most, but the cold was the least of his worries.

Rattrap shook the offending rain from his optics and opened another waste lid. More old parts, rusted tools, empty cubes. Slag. There were too many duds tonight. His tank registered at 2% across his HUD, and he huffed as he dug deeper into the bin. There had to be something in this one. It was the last one on the block for Primus’ sake. Did everyone suddenly decide they were going to lick their cubes clean every night?

A light glow caught his attention and he scrambled to uncover it. A cube had some energon left. It was still glowing, albeit faintly, so that was a god sign.

He grabbed it and gave it a sniff. Yep, old, but edible. It left a sour taste in his mouth when he downed it, but his tanks registered at 7% now, so at least they'd give him a few moments peace.

“Hey!” a voice yelled, “Get the slag out of my trash you vermin!”

Rattrap made a hasty exit, dropping the empty cube. This was his life. Root through other people’s garbage, scatter before they have time to get their plasma rifles, and scurry back home before the new fuel wore off. It wasn’t prime, but it was his life. It could be worse.

He could be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit short, but it's just the intro. Actual chapters will be much longer I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con elements so be warned.
> 
> I also am not used to writing non-con, so it might be a bit choppy. If you have an suggestions to how I can improve then please let me know in the comments!

Rattrap couldn’t wait to get home. Home, currently, was an old apartment building that had been abandoned by its owners a few vorns ago. Now it was home to a menagerie of mechs and femmes that couldn’t really pay for a real home. At least it had a roof. Last one didn’t have slag.

He shook the water off his fur and was thankful it was somewhat warmer inside. He shivered and made his way upstairs. What greeted him was a sight he was, unfortunately, getting used to.

“Slaggit Fallback. I told you to stop coming around here,” he said, not bothering to hide his ire.

Said mech flashed him a grin. Slagger thought he was so smooth. Sure he had a pretty face, but that just have him a big ego.

“What isn’t this easier? You’re never in your usual spot,” he said as he pushed away from the wall. “How am I supposed to find my little mouse if he’s always hiding?” he hummed as he entered Rattraps personal space.

Rattrap felt something crawl under his fur at Fallbacks tone. He hated when he called him that. He only called him that when he wanted something.

“Look I’m there when I feel like workin’. I’m not there cause I _don’t_ feel like it,” he said as his tail gave an irritated flick.

Fallback’s face dropped into a sneer, “I didn’t come all the way here to be rejected, mouse.”

“Well I ain’t—“

Rattrap was interrupted as Fallback shoved him roughly against the wall by the throat and hissed, “Do you want to be paid or not your filthy rat? You're lucky I come at all.”

Fallback tightened his grip and Rattrap gasped through his straining intakes. His small hands tried to pull at the other mechs large servos, but Fallback didn’t loosen his grip. He never did during his little tantrums.

“Now,” Fallback started again in a sickly sweet tone, “Gonna be a good mouse?”

Rattrap nodded. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Fallback was almost four times his size with a fuse smaller than a nanometer. Flat out refusing a second time was suicide.

“Good,” Fallback said and released his grip.

Rattrap inhaled sharply to cool his rapidly heating systems, but he didn’t get much of a reprieve. Fallback pawed at his interface panel insistently, and after leaning back against the wall Rattrap obeyed and opened it.

Fallback’s spike prodded his valve a bit before pushing in. Going dry always hurt like a hot prod, but Rattrap couldn’t ever manage a drop of lubricant for Fallback. It wasn’t very ideal considering Fallback partook in his services more than most.

The large spike stretched his valve to the point where the metal became light and discolored, and Rattrap hissed as their hips connected. Above him, Fallback groaned like a mech who finally got to sit in his favorite chair. Fallback liked to talk big, but Rattrap knew he got off on this way more than he should. He’d never just walk away from the only Beast form in Kaon willing to frag him.

Rattraps body jerked as Fallback started to buck into him. The first few thrusts were really rough, but Fallback’s lubricants eventually coated the walls of Rattraps valve and made the movement smoother.

Fallback changed his angle and started a punishing pace to chase his own overload. Rattrap bit his lip to keep in the squeaks that threatened to escape. The friction burned, but Fallbacks overly large spike did have the added benefit of slamming into his ceiling node. Jolts of pleasure shot up his spinal strut, but he didn’t bother to participate. Fallback never lasted long enough for Rattrap to get more than a tease.

And, true to form, Fallback started intaking roughly as his pace became erratic. He finished just like he started—sudden and thankfully quick. His transfluid shot deep into Rattraps valve and left sticky trails down his thighs as a bit proceeded to leak out.

Fallback enjoyed the afterglow for a few clicks before retracting his spike and closing his own panel. He gave another grin and ruffled the fur on Rattraps chest.

“See? It’s fine when you actually behave.”

Rattrap resisted the urge to bite him. _Don’t pet me you fragger._

“Yeah yeah…” he muttered tiredly and closed his own panel, shivering at the noise it made. He needed a bath. “Pay me?”

Fallback pulled a few dozen credits out of his subspace and offered them to Rattrap, then dropped them on the floor when Rattrap went to take them.

“Oops. Oh well. You’ll get that right?” He asked, then turned on his heel and left the way he came. Fragger even had the nerve to whistle as he left.

It was mechs like Fallback that made him hate Kaon. The city was full of them and half of them were his clients. They came to get off on fragging a walking taboo and left before their reputation could be sullied.

He grumbled to himself as he gathered up his credits. No use whining about it. Complaining wouldn’t make it go away, and it only succeeded in making him angry. Subspacing his credits, he approached his door _again_ and entered the keycode. Thankfully he was able to slip inside before anything else decided they wanted something.

His little hole in the wall wasn’t much to look at. Minimal furniture, a few containers in random places to catch dripping water, and an odd smell that he suspected meant there was something dead in the walls. But it was by far the coziest place he’d ever set up shop in. It stayed relatively warm, and the walls were surprisingly thick so he didn’t have to hear the neighbor’s adventures.

Rattrap shuffled in with a yawn and emptied his subspaces on the middle table. It was mostly just junk, but seeing those credits lifted his spirits a bit. He should go to the store later and buy some real food before he starved.

“Mama?”

Rattrap looked up and smiled, “Hey Sparky. Come on out baby.”

Sparky poked her head out of her room, took a look around, and must have deemed the coast clear because she ran out with an excited squeak.

He picked her up immediately and she nuzzled his face in an attempt at grooming. It always made him smile.

“How’s my big femme huh?” He cooed.

Her fur bristled and she puffed her cheeks as she said, “I ate a bug!”

“Thatta girl,” he said with a laugh and gave her lip a nibble. “How’s the tooth?”

At that she pouted, but lifted her lips and opened her mouth so he could see. She was losing her feeding teeth and was growing in adult denta just like his own. They were even a tad crooked like his were. She was his spitting image after all. Poor thing.

“Ehhh ‘urt…” she said with her mouth still open.

“They baby they’re gonna hurt for a little while. Where’s your brother?”

She licked her newly forming denta and pointed to her room, “In my bed sleeping. I told him to wake up but he didn’t wanna!”

He gave Sparky a kiss on the helm and out her down, “Well baby go wake him up while I go clean up okay?” He had crusting Fallback on the back of his thighs that was about to drive him up a wall.

Sparky chirped and ran on all fours back into her room, no doubt to pounce on her younger brother. He wondered where in the Pit she got her energy. She didn’t inherit it from him that was for sure.

He managed to get himself at least semi-decent before Sparky came back in tow with her baby brother. Chitter looked none too happy about having his nap interrupted. His sleepy optics narrowed at nothing in particular and his little claws curled so they wouldn’t drag the cold floor.

“Hey hey,” he cooed and took the chubby babe from Sparky’s straining arms, “There’s my little mech. Gonna wake up for mama?”

Chitter blinked one optic, then the other, and managed a dopey smile upon seeing Rattrap. He laughed and held the sparkling close, enjoying his warmth against his fur. Chitter still had his young fur, and the fluff was a wonder at trapping in heat. He nuzzled into the warmth and pulled Chitter up close to the thinner cables on his neck. Sleepy or not, the babe was still hungry, and he immediately nipped a cable to suckle on the energon that flowed out.

“Mama?” Sparky tugged on his tail.

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry too,” she said with a whine.

That phrase always gave him a sinking feeling in his tanks. His spark stalled, but he forced a smile down at his eldest, “I know baby. I’ll get food soon. Where’s your cube?”

Sparky picked at her claws in a nervous gesture and muttered, “I ate it…”

That was supposed to last her until tonight. Slaggit she must be growing again. “Hey baby don’t feel bad,” he soothed and knelt down to her level. “I got that for you to eat. I told you to eat in when you were hungry. You did good.”

She brightened at that, but he could see that her optics were trained on her brother, more specifically the cable he was eating from.

He’d weaned her off a long time ago, but that didn’t prevent her from wanting it. After all, it was her primary source of food for the first cycles of life. He knew she was hungry, and it made his spark ache.

“Baby,” he said lightly as she gave a whimper. He wanted to tell her no. She was much too old to be feeding off him, and he barely had enough energy to feed her brother.

“…Alright baby come on,” he sighed and scooped her up.

She yipped, and took the opposite side of his neck. He flinched as her large denta punctured the cable, but bit his lip and endured as they both suckled. Rattrap laid back in a pile of cloth that functioned as his bed and let the babes feed. His cables throbbed, his valve throbbed, but the warmth from both sparklings was welcome. He ex-vented deeply and let his optics close. After a nap he’d go out and get them all some real food. He’d have to get Sparky two cubes this time. She was a growing femme and could use the extra fuel.

He vaguely registered a 3% energy reading across his HUD before he slipped into recharge.


End file.
